Route Mapping
This page is for people who are mapping routes. Note that all maps are WIP and the tileset is still being worked on. As a result, there may be some tiling errors that would be corrected once the required tiles are put in place. RPG Maker XP and Pokémon Essentials To install RPG Maker XP download it from Steam or wherever else you can find an official copy. Pokémon Sage does not condone the use of illegal copies of RPG Maker and the developers of Sage would never do such a thing. * Pokémon Essentials v11 download * Essentials Wiki Game Locations Confirmed Maps * Dacapo Town - The home town of the protagonists and location of the Professor. * Route 1 - A route between Dacapo and Tremol Town. * Waterfall Cave - A cave with most access cut off until access to HMs. * Tremol Town - A small town that contains the Coal Mine. * Coal Mine - A large mine with most areas inaccessible until later in the game. * Downward Cave - A passageway that brings you down the mountain. * Route 2 - A route between Downward Cave and Quaver Town. * Quaver Town- A small ice fishing village that contains Foster's Ice Gym. Later Quality Check Stage * Route 3– In between the Quaver Town and the Forest. An underwater route is connected but initially unusable. * Rustling Forest- A Forest between Route 3 and Route 4, It is home to many Bug-type Pokémon. * Route 4- Region affixed to east end of Forest area, leads into Legato town on the east side of the route. * Route 5– An uphill route from Legato town to the Observatory. * Route 6– Bridges the Legato Town to the Ossia City down South. * Route 7– A grassy road that connects the Legato Town and the Dronia City in the East. * Route 9- Provides access to route 10, 11 and the Scrapyard. Access to route 11 is initially unavailable. * Abandoned Observatory- An abandoned Observatory built to study astronomy and celestial Pokémon. * Legato Town– A bustling town with a possible Western theme and a Saloon. * Dronia City– A large city built around manufacturing, home to the Steel Gym. Multiversion Stage * Dronia Scrapyard- A dump south of Dronia filled with recycled metal and factory remnants. * Route 10 – Leads to the Coastal Town. Probably a beach like environment. * Andante Bay – A city with a large beach, the Water Gym is located here. * Dreamdery Ranch – The Dreamdery Ranch is located off of Route 3. It is home to many Dreamdery. Quality Check Stage Multimap Stage Legality Check Stage Unsurveyed Areas * Dronia Gym – Official Gym of Dronia City, Steel-type Pokémon. Gym Leader is Stella * Andante Gym – Official Gym of Andante Bay, Water-type Pokémon. Gym Leader is Cameron. Future Areas * Starry Cave - A cave near the observatory which sparkles like starshine. Initially inaccessible. * Route 8 – Leads to the sunken ship. Partially or completely sealed of for in the beginning. * S.S. Dolore - Drowned ships create and underwater labyrinth filled with lost treasures. * Route 11 – A long route that may include Cycling Road. * Vivace City – An underground city that is brightly lit with neon lights and hosts the Dark Gym. * Route 12 - * Route 13 – A water route from the ocean in Coastal Town. * Route 14 – The water area surrounding the Spiral Tower. * Shattercloud Spire - * Staccato Town - A settlement carved directly into a steep mountain face. Psychic/Fighting Gym here. * Route 15 - * Desert Pass - * Caesura Town - Either a ghost town or a bustling trading post (undecided). * Staccato Badlands – A brutal and expansive area that’s hard to navigate. Escape methods (Fly etc.) will be unusable. * Desert Cave - * Oasis – A special hidden area to reward those that brave the desert. * Route 16 - * Ossia City - Based on the ancient island city of Tenochtitlan. Fire Gym is here. * Route 17 – A water route that leads from Ossia City to the Water Temple. * Water Temple - An underwater Temple. * Underwater Cave – An underwater route connected to the Jungle Temple. * Route 18 – Runs by the Safari Zone and the Jungle Temple. Jungle themed. * Fugue Town - A jungle town intersected by rivers. Possibly has a sunken temple. Bug Gym. * Jungle Temple - A huge ruined temple that functions as a labyrinth dungeon. * Safari Zone – * Route 19 – Provides access to the Deep Jungle. * Deep Jungle - * Calando Village – Possibly a town suspended in a giant tree/trees. Final gym either here, or close by. * Route 20 – A post game water route that goes one way from the Water Temple to Calando Village. * Route 21 - A post game sea passage that connects route 3 and the Water Temple. * Route 22 - Leads back towards the mountains and Upwards Cave. * Upwards Cave – Brings you back by the hometown and grants access to Victory Road. * Victory Road – The mountain path towards the Elite Four. * Coda Peak – A grand area where spectators watch the challengers fight. * Route 23 – A post game water Route that leads to the Post Game Islands. * Route 24 – A post game and treacherous route that leads to the Dragon Boneyard. * Dragon Boneyard – A mysterious place where Dragons go to die. Proposed Areas * Oil Rig. * Category:Development